I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rollers used for detritus removal.
II. Description of Related Art
Lint rollers have been long known and widely used for removing foreign particles, such as pet hair, lint and other detritus from flooring, clothing and the like. These previously known lint rollers typically comprise a handle having a tubular and cylindrical tape roll rotatably mounted to the handle.
Many of the previously known adhesive rollers for lint removal comprise a continuous strip having a paper backing layer with adhesive provided along one side of the backing. The strip is wound into a cylindrical roll, typically around a core, so that the adhesive faces outwardly. As the adhesive becomes depleted from use, a portion of the strip is torn from the roll to expose fresh adhesive on the next inner layer of the strip. This process continues until the entire roll has been depleted, at which time a new roll is mounted onto the handle.
One disadvantage of these previously known adhesive rollers is that the roller itself is relatively rigid in construction. As such, the roller is unable to conform to non-planar surfaces, such as a tile floor. Furthermore, unless the adhesive actually contacts the detritus desired to be removed from the surface, the detritus will remain on that surface.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known adhesive rollers is that the paper backing used for the strip does not retain an electrostatic charge. Such an electrostatic charge, however, is highly desirable for detritus removal.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known adhesive rollers is that the paper backing used with these adhesive rollers does not form an adequate carrier for certain coatings. Such coatings include, for example, antimicrobial coatings and fragrance coatings.